


Dakota's Debut

by Heyoo



Category: Monday Night RAW, NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Dakota Kai's main roster debut doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: (past) Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose, (past) Tegan Nox/Dakota Kai | Evie, Dana Brooke/Dakota Kai | Evie, Mandy Rose/Dakota Kai | Evie, Mandy Rose/Dana Brooke/Dakota Kai | Evie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	Dakota's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After writing my first NXT story (Broken Blackheart), I was inspired to contribute more submissive Dakota content to the world, so I whipped this up real quick. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, this fic exists in a world where COVID-19 isn't happening, but the Retribution angle is. Not sure why I got rid of one and kept the other, but there you go.

“We’re here and we’re ready for a challenge! No matter what, we won’t back down! Tonight is about proving ourselves.” Dana Brooke shouted out with an air of confidence and determination.

“Any two women who want to—come out and face us!” Mandy Rose spoke up soon after, officially issuing the women’s tag team open challenge that was advertised for tonight’s card.

From there, The Buff Blondes stood expectantly in the ring, the blonde tag team partners occasionally anxiously glancing at one another as they waited to see who would answer the call and make their way down the entrance ramp, both women silently wondering if they had just made a huge mistake. 

As a team, their record was...uneven, to put it politely, which meant that more often than not they were spending their Monday nights getting anally pounded, as despite all logic screaming at them not to, they consistently agreed to put their asses on the line for each of their matches. Therefore, they both figured laying down the gauntlet for anyone to come and face them in the ring (and making it clear through backstage whispers that the winner would get to anally take the loser) would be a way to show they weren’t giving up their fire. Well, actually, Dana had figured this was a good way of showing that and had convinced Mandy to go along with it, The Golden Goddess keeping that detail in the back of her mind in case this plan went awry.

And based on what happened next, this plan going awry was a real possibility.

Breaking the anticipatory silence, “Kombat” blared over the arena’s loudspeakers, drawing a surprised roar from this maximum capacity crowd. Sure enough, Dakota Kai made her way out from gorilla position, a bold smolder plastered on her face as she immediately stared a hole through the two blondes in the ring, reveling in their obvious angst. 

To be fair, a lot of Mandy and Dana’s consternation probably had to do with the woman standing behind Kai. Yes, The Captain of Team Kick was predictably flanked by Raquel González, Big Mami Cool wearing a look on her face that was similar to Kai’s, the key difference being that Dakota went the extra layer of licking her black lipstick coated lips while locking her eyes on these laughable jobbers, not bothering with being subtle about her intentions tonight. 

Mandy and Dana could already feel their assholes quiver as they took in their competition. These two NXT call-ups looked effortlessly dominant, and based on the various stories they had heard circulating in the locker room, they had more than lived up to their looks, this villainous duo claiming many conquests throughout their time on the black-and-gold brand. Still, neither RAW star was ready to throw in the towel just yet. 

There had been plenty of women who had been hot shit in NXT only to flounder the second they hit the main roster. Hell, even for all their submissive shame, Dana and Mandy had been able to absolutely dismantle the former Mia Yim a couple of weeks ago, one of their only moments of dominance over the course of this past year (and in all honesty, their entire careers). Thus, the athletic golden haired girls prayed some of that same luck would befall them tonight, while realizing realistically they were figuratively and literally screwed.

“Hi, Mandy. Dana. Perhaps I should introduce myself.” Dakota spoke as she stepped through the ropes, her voice briefly dripping with faux-congeniality before hardening entirely, “My name is Dakota Kai, and  _ this _ …” Dakota motioned to the tough Texan entering the ring behind her, “...is Raquel González. And we are here to put the RAW Women’s Division on notice. This whole “aw shucks, let’s fight” routine? It may be cute, but it will get you nowhere fast. It will get you nowhere except flat on your back with my-- _ our _ \--hands raised high in the air.” 

Welcoming these heinous heels with open arms, pockets of the crowd rabidly chanted “NXT! NXT! NXT!”, intrigued to see what this dastardly duo could pull off on the main roster.

Ready to give them a taste of what she had planned, Kai added, “Oh, and one more thing--”, then stepped back to allow Raquel to rush Rose out of the ring, knocking God’s Greatest Creation down onto the cold hard floor before assuming a position on the apron. This allowed Dakota an opening to land a cheap shot on Dana, the diabolical Kiwi giving Brooke a gut punch, leading Dana to clutch her stomach in pain.

Things weren’t looking up for the pair of uber fit models from there as shortly after that attack, the bell rang, The Buff Blondes starting out with a monumental disadvantage. With Dana still winded, Dakota raced over to her corner, looking to tag in Raquel so they could score a lightning fast victory. However, she was mere inches away from slapping González’s hand when she felt herself get rolled up from behind, out of nowhere! Her feet wildly flailing, Kai managed to just barely kick out, her face twisting into an infuriated scowl, shocked that Dana had kept her down for 2.9. 

Quickly refocusing, Dakota once again intended to make it to the tag apron by charging forward into Dana’s body with enough force and speed that she would ram the bodybuilder’s back into the turnbuckle then tag González in and begin working the strong blonde over. Unfortunately for the nefarious New Zealand native, the Arnold Classic competitor surprised Kai yet again, catching her with a surprisingly hard backhand before Irish whipping her into Brooke’s corner (not that it mattered since Mandy was still out like a light) and following that maneuver up with a handspring back elbow, Kai having to stop herself from completely collapsing forward, though that ultimately proved futile as Dana transitioned from there into a one handed sit-out bulldog, planting the Team Kick Captain and scoring another extremely close two count.

Kai’s head was spinning. When she had heard these two were putting forth a tag team open challenge, she thought she had found a main roster match that was tailor made for a dominant debut devoid of any difficulty, yet Dana Brooke was kind of kicking her arse right now! What an outrage! Didn’t she know who she was? She was The Captain of Team Kick! She was a future champion and Hall of Famer who continued to be overlooked and underestimated by her peers, and she would stop at nothing to prove she was the best damn woman to ever grace this squared circle. 

Picking herself up and pulling herself together, Dakota managed to clock Dana right in the face, and soon turned that into a flurry of punches, stunning Brooke enough to get her up for a sit-out power bomb!

1!

Dana kicked out.

Dana Brooke kicked out at fucking 1.

Visibly livid, Dakota quickly sprung back up and managed to grab onto Dana’s blonde locks as she was rolling over onto all fours, clearly in the process of trying to stand back up. With a fistful of Brooke’s hair, The Captain of Team Kick pulled Dana’s strained pained face upwards, and then decided to live up to her nickname by...well...kicking the ever-loving shit out of Dana’s mug, her boot ramming into Brooke’s head repeatedly until she eventually relinquished her grasp, doing enough damage for Dana to fall face first onto the mat in a heaving heap. However, Dakota decided that wasn’t good enough, promptly forcing the bodybuilding blonde up before whipping her into the corner, setting her up for the Kaio Kick for good measure, wanting to send one last message before she ran over to tag Raquel.

But the very second that Dakota whipped Dana into the turnbuckle was when Mandy started to stir again, Kai’s attention averted by a fired up Rose charging towards Kai’s unassuming tag team partner, successfully knocking González off of the tag apron. That move of course did little more than infuriate Big Mami Cool and she ran at The Golden Goddess with everything she had, but alas, Mandy managed to duck out of the way at the last possible second, meaning Raquel instead rammed herself into the steel steps, the tough Texan momentarily taken out by the crafty model.

Immensely incensed, Dakota fervidly shouted at Rose from the ring, the former Total Divas star simply shrugging with a cheeky grin spread across her face. Shaking her head in disbelief, Dakota switched her concentration back to task at hand, racing forward to nail the Kaio Kick—only Dana moved away mid-move, meaning she ended up swinging her foot into the post instead, the ruthless New Zealander falling backwards as a result, clutching her leg in pain.

Unbeknownst to Cap ‘Kota, Dana was already in the perfect position to capitalize on this situation, the muscular Ohioan jumping off of the top turnbuckle and hitting a beautiful swanton bomb right onto Kai’s injured leg, Dakota screeching out in shock. 

But just before Dana went for the cover, she heard Mandy whistling on the apron, her partner calling out, “Tag me in! I wanna try something.”

Obliging, Dana ran over and slapped Mandy’s extended hand, curious as to what her friend had planned. The other blonde eagerly ran into the ring, grabbing a hold of Dakota’s hurt leg then wrapping her own legs around it until she somehow managed to get the newest NXT call-up into a heel hook (!), generating audible gasps from the live crowd. 

Dakota screeched at the top of her lungs, unable to believe this was happening to her right now. She was way too far away from the ropes for that to even be an option to consider, and there was no way she herself could reverse or fight out of this. She laid there for a few seconds in utter agony, hoping against hope that Raquel would come to her senses again and run in to break this up. When it became more and more obvious that wouldn’t happen, Dakota whimpered, realizing the choice she would have to make. 

Without hesitating any longer, Kai tapped out, frantically slapping both of her hands down on the mat like a little bitch.

“Here are your winners via submission--the team of Dana Brooke and Mandy Rooose!”

Both blondes jumped into each other’s arms as Mandy music played, the two of them just as shocked as all of the fans in attendance that they had  _ not only _ pulled off a victory against Dakota Kai and Raquel González in those women’s first main roster match-up, but that they had pulled off a  _ decisive _ victory, leaving no sliver of doubt who the better women were. And now, they were going to do everything they could to quell any uncertainty backstage that they had what it took to dominate this division, the two fitness models glancing down at the mat, the fallen villain still clutching her leg in agony, which made The Buff Blondes chuckle. Dana and Mandy were now the ones looking at their opponent like a piece of meat, Mandy even going so far as to crouch down and whisper the words that would send shivers down Kai’s spine.

“See you soon!”

With that, Mandy and Dana walked out of the ring, leaving Dakota alone with the horrifying reality laid out before her. How the hell had this gone so horribly wrong? This night was supposed to be another notch in her belt, a way to show the main roster she meant business, and instead, she had submitted to Mandy fucking Rose in the middle of the ring in what was essentially a squash match, Kai never even being able to tag in her more powerful partner. Worst of all, this would probably wind up being the highlight of her night, as she knew what was in store for her once she stepped backstage. Oh God, why did she ever leave NXT? Sure, she had never been able to successfully capture the NXT Women’s Title, but she had gained some impressive in-ring triumphs under her belt. But now? Now her main roster career was over before it had even begun.

* * * * * * * * * *

“That was amazing!” Dana beamed, astonished. “Where did you even learn that move?”

“Well, I guess dating an MMA chick for 3 years had  _ some _ benefits.” Mandy mused bitterly, alluding to the fact that her ex-girlfriend and now sworn enemy Sonya Deville had a hand in teaching her how to execute that submission maneuver, before switching topics entirely, “I just can’t wait until that stupid NXT bitch shows her face in here. We’re gonna have so much—“

“Shh! Shh! Here she comes!”

“Some fluke win that was!” Dakota sneered as she walked towards her triumphant opponents, though she notably couldn’t look either of them directly in the eye.

“Oh my God, her voice!” Mandy cackled, receiving a confounded glare from the hapless heel. “I mean, I heard it out in the ring, but listening to her now, I--I mean...is she British?”

“She kind of sounds like Emma.” Dana remarked thoughtfully, though she poked the needle when she added, “Ooh, maybe she’s from Australia.”

“WHAT?! No, no, New Zealand! It’s a different pla--oh forget it!” Dakota shouted, looking a lot less menacing and a lot more adorable as she grew increasingly flustered, “None of that is important right now. What is important is that both of you realize I am heading straight for the top of this women’s division and you can’t stop me. I don’t need some stupid tag team match to prove myself. I could be RAW Women’s Champion tomorrow! In fact, I might just go to Mr. Rega..erm..um..Mr. Pearce and see--”

“Oh, come off it.” Mandy tsk-tsked, dismissing this plodding tirade from their trounced challenger.

“Yeah, don’t be such a sore loser.” Dana teased. “We’re here to celebrate! But I think we’re one guest short, aren’t we, Mandy?”

“I think you’re right.” Rose cheeked then looked over to Dakota. “Where’s your little not-so-little friend?”

“You didn’t beat Raquel, you beat me.” Kai admitted, a twinge of pain tugging at her heart upon saying those words. “So you get me.”

In truth, González had been so devastated by their loss that she had grabbed her bag and retreated from the arena without saying a single word to Dakota, but she wouldn’t give these overconfident blondes the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“Hmm, too bad.” Mandy sighed. “But I guess you’ll do.”

“Go ahead and strip for us.” Dana enthusiastically added, ready to get this sordid affair underway.

Dakota’s eyes then managed to meet those of the condescending blondes, the devious heel starting a staring competition that she inevitably lost, eventually bashfully hanging her head down and slipping out of her pinstriped ‘Cap Kota’ jersey, letting it fall down the floor, subsequently revealing the dazzling black ring gear she had worn while getting beaten. That move triggered a couple of wolfish whistles from Mandy and Dana, which made Dakota feel oddly proud of herself. Here were two fitness models that absolutely oozed sex appeal, yet Dakota was able to get their eyes glued to her just by taking off her jacket. 

Motivated by their reaction, Dakota unhooked the top half of her ring gear, slightly self conscious of her own chest in the presence of the stacked racks of Dana and Mandy, before finding salvation in the salivation of these sexy Superstars, both women quite literally drooling over the cunning and contemptible Kiwi. After what was essentially a black bra slid off of her perky tits, Dakota gave a flirtatious sashay from side to side, drawing her hands up to her breasts and softly moaning as she kneaded her thumbs into her already erect nipples, rubbing those rosy peaks until the wetness of her cunt increased tenfold. Oh fuck, she was only two minutes into this crushing submission and she was already soaked beyond belief.

Blushing, Kai brought her hands back down to her side and bit her lip, exponentially turned on by the prospect of both of these models using her, though her mind still raced trying to piece together how this had all happened. She had come here tonight to send a warning--that she was ready to claim victory and claim asses every week on Monday Night Raw like she had done on NXT. She had gone from being one of the black-and-gold brand’s most used fuckholes to a bonafide top...ok,  _ fine _ , a switch who preferred to top, but that was a notable step up nonetheless, and she had gone a whole four months without bending over for anybody. Not even Raquel! 

If she actually went through with submitting to these inferior models, she could forget being a switch altogether, as she would fall right back into a hapless yet happy little piece of fuckmeat for everyone to point and laugh at. That was why any minute now she would get a hold of herself and turn the tables on these two perpetual losers. They may have found a way to defeat her in the ring, but she could make their backstage kinkdom a different story.

Unfortunately, as she pulled her trunks down her tanned slender legs, she could feel her willpower weakening once more, her breath shuddering when she noticed The Buff Blondes hungrily staring at the razor thing thong covering her muff. When in situations like this, Dakota knew how to flaunt her goods and revelled in doing so, as she mined a lot of entertainment from women being unable to contain their lecherous desires while leering at her, but even she was floored by how badly Mandy and Dana appeared to want her. 

Normally, having a couple of hot blondes lusting after would make her feel unbelievably powerful, but Mandy and Dana weren’t looking at her like she was a woman or even a human being. The grins on their faces and the glimmers in their eyes spoke loud and clear--Dakota was nothing but an object to them. They saw her simply as a mindless and spineless sex slave made to cater to every one of their whims and to fulfill every one of their wishes and, sadly, Dakota felt like one. Even more damningly, she kind of liked it. Oh, she actually liked being reduced to a piece of property and nothing more! Dakota wasn’t sure if she had ever been more simultaneously ashamed and aroused.

“Hey, earth to Dakootaa!” Dana screeched like nails on a chalkboard before licking her lips as she gazed at the crooked Kiwi’s scanty panties. “Take off your underwear--if you can even call it that.”

Only able to offer a shrill whimper in reply, Dakota stuck her thumbs into her waistband, ready to remove her ruined bottoms, but was interrupted by Mandy Rose, who lunged forward and gave a hard thwack to her adorably well rounded backside then shouted, “Not so fast! Turn around first. Show us that booty.”   
  
Clearing her throat, Kai blushed and complied, “Yes, Mandy. Yes Dana.”

“Uh-uh.” Dana corrected. “That’s  _ Mistress Brooke _ to you.”

“And  _ Mistress Rose _ .” Mandy added.

“Ooh! Mistress Rose!” The Arnold Classic competitor commended her friend. “I like that! Has a nice ring to it!”

“Thanks!” God’s Greatest Creation squeed.

It was then that a startling thought hit Dakota.

“Wait…” Kai’s eyes went wide. “Have...have you never topped anyone before?”

“What? No.  _ No.  _ Of course we have. Just a couple of weeks ago, we topped the  _ hell _ out Reckoni...er...what did you know her as?” Dana paused, thinking. “M-Mia something?”

“ _ Mia Yim _ ?!” The icy tone of Dakota’s voice emanated unmistakable disgust. “That’s the best you can do?”

A telling silence befell the room before The Golden Goddess piped up, “Uh, well..Naomi ate my cunt before she turned the tables on me?”

“Saaame.” Dana gleamed.

“Twinsies!” Mandy smiled, high fiving her tag team partner, both girls giggling.

“Oh Christ.” Dakota softly mumbled, recognizing now more than ever that she really was bottoming to the bottom of the barrel. 

For a split second, she had a flicker of hope that she too could turn the tables on these two pitiful fitness models, but the moment she tried to actually act on that impulse, she felt herself recoil. Swallowing hard, Dakota closed her eyes and slowly twirled around.

“Yes, Mistress Brooke. Yes, Mistress Rose. Sorry, Mistress Brooke. Sorry, Mistress Rose.” Kai murmured as quickly as possible. 

The New Zealand native gradually pulled her skimpy skivvies down, uncovering her mesmerizingly mouthwatering behind. As soon as that adorable rear was on full display, Mandy and Dana wasted no time in getting down to business, both of them working together to push The Captain of Team Kick up against the lockers so that her posterior was accentuated further, as that cute little booty was now sticking out right in front of their faces. While it was hard to drag their eyes away from those captivating cakes, Dana and Mandy eventually managed to turn their heads and grin at each other from ear to ear, a plethora of possibilities present before them. Rose walked over to her own locker and grabbed a pair of sharpies, tossing one over to her tag team partner. 

Having an idea of what Mandy had in mind, Dana nevertheless pressed, “So, what are these for?”

“Well, I like to write my name on my belongings.” Mandy explained. “You know, in case I ever lose them.”

“Heh, I sure hope we never lose this.” Dana lustfully stated, greedily groping that perfectly sculpted rump, eliciting a couple of gobsmacked gasps from the pitiable villain. 

“Better safe than sorry.” Mandy remarked, lightly pushing her friend’s hands away from those nice plush cheeks, uncapping her marker and writing out a cursive “Mandy <3” on the left one in order to emphasize how thoroughly she had owned Dakota tonight.

Following suit, Dana got her sharpie ready, scribbling out a less cutesy “DANA” on the latest failed NXT call-up’s right cheek before stepping back and admiring her and her partner’s work. Then, Charlotte’s ex-lackey got a genius idea! 

Dana used her strength to flip Kai around so that her front torso was facing The Buff Blondes, though it helped that the Team Kick captain was putting up zero fight.

“We should cover her tits too, right?” Dana proposed.

“I mean, really we should cover her whole body, but that may get a bit tedious.” Mandy quipped, then went to work.

As Mandy and Dana repeated that process on Dakota’s chest, the conniving Kiwi knew full well she could swing her feet out and kick the two blondes in the stomach or shins and that would buy her enough time to bolt for the exit. But instead, the girl-next-door turned bonafide bad bitch stood as still as a statue, completely capitulating to the will of these less accomplished wrestlers. Hell, even when both wrestlers started getting carried away, writing various demeaning remarks all across the rest of her body, Dakota remained frozen. She didn’t move a muscle when Mandy wrote “Needy” out on her stomach, with an arrow drawn down to her glistening pussy lips, she didn’t budge an inch when Dana printed “BIMBO” onto her forehead, and she didn’t offer the slightest bit of pushback when Mandy and Dana worked together to turn around before driving their point home one last time, Mandy writing “Our” and Dana writing “Bitch” on the Auckland native’s back.

“I thought you said covering her whole body would be tedious.” Dana smirked.

“It was more fun than I thought.” Mandy chuckled.

What made scrawling out all those words extra satisfying is that all of those terms had been used to refer to Mandy and Dana at one point or another. Yes, the doms in the ‘E could be cruel, and they all seemed to never be crueller than when they were dealing with Rose and Brooke, the authoritative alphas that swarmed this business always keen to tell the two glamorous low-card losers how much they didn’t belong in this industry and how little they mattered outside of being pieces of ass. Well, look who mattered now!

Further asserting their dominance, Mandy gripped the humiliated heel’s hips, pulling her beautiful booty outwards before slapping the cheek with her name on it, laughing as it jiggled like a sliding plate of jello. Following her friend’s lead, Dana smacked her designated side of Dakota’s ass, equally amused by the way that flesh trembled, though she couldn’t help but feel that this moment was missing something.

“Count for us ‘Kota’! And thank us for this privilege.” Dana commanded with an all too smug tone, chuckling when she heard Kai woefully whine.

What she didn’t hear from Kai was any complaints, Dakota dutifully crying out, “One, ow, thank you Mistress Brooke. Two, ohhh, thank you Mistress...Rose? Three, mmm, thank you..uh..Mistress Brooke. Four, aaahhh, thank you Mistress Rose? Five, oooww, thank you Mistress...Brooke? Six, ohh mm, shiit, oh, thank you, thank you..Mistress..uh..erm..Mistress Rose? No, Brooke? Rose? Fuck!”

Immensely incensed by their new pet’s inability to pick up on who was hitting which cheek (even though they had been intentionally fucking with her by alternating which side they were thwacking), Dana and Mandy abandoned any sense of decorum, delivering a bevy of slapdash and scattershot blows to that delectable rear, playing Dakota’s psyche like a fiddle and beating Dakota’s ass like a drum. After absorbing this surprising amount of brute force from the two blondes, Kai keeled over, the baleful baddie blaringly bleating in response to this brutal butt beating. Dakota quickly clutched her cute cakes (which were now throbbing with pain) then rolled over onto her reddened rear, looking up at her two tops with a mixture of remorse, fear, and, yes, pleasure.

“God! You can’t even keep track of who's hitting your cute little booty.” Mandy laughed. 

“Too turned on to focus?” Dana scoffed.

“I...uh...No.” Dakota stammered, but her dripping snatch told a different story.

“Hmm, let’s put that to the test.” Dana smirked.

Brooke then pressed two fingers against the vanquished villain’s twat and, unsurprisingly, found nothing but wetness waiting for her there, causing Cap Kota to miserably mewl as her penchant for pain was exposed to this duo of unlikely doms. However, her humbling humiliation was of little concern to Dana, who was currently in the midst of licking Dakota’s slick from her digits, moaning happily as she savoured its saccharinely sweet taste. At that moment, the gymnast believed she could spend the rest of her life downing Dakota’s pussy juice, her mouth watering as she imagined how incredible this evil sniveling weasel’s girl cum would be. But, she soon hopped off that train of thought as she realized these were the musings of a doe-eyed sub instead of the domineering Diva she strived to be tonight. 

Taking charge, she grabbed the collapsed opportunist by the tippy top of her velvety hair and dragged her over to the locker room bench. Brooke sat down, placing the ashamed Auckland native across her lap, so that her already bruised buttocks were sticking up towards the ceiling. Smirking from ear to ear, Dana delivered a deafening blow that rocked Kai to her core, her red-welted ass shaking like a leaf, inspiring a raucous laugh from Brooke. While Dakota’s backside may have been nowhere near as thicc as the deliciously juicy booty of Mandy or even Dana herself, it made up for it in sheer jiggliness, as it seemed all it took was a light tap to send ripples through the tanned flesh of her adorable ass.

Finding it a lot easier to keep track of exactly who was pummeling her fetching rear, Dakota docilely cried, “One, ohhh, thank you Mistress Brooke. Tw--AAAH, OHHHH, FUUUCK!”

Dana once more increased the force behind her strikes, which left Dakota reeling. Kai was unsure what she had even done to warrant this punishment this time, but she was mortified. She was mostly mortified because she was getting beaten to a pulp by some third-rate model whose win loss record made Zack Ryder look like Goldberg, but she had to admit a sliver of her shame came from the fact that Mistress Brooke was disappointed in her, as there was a part of Dakota that wanted nothing more than to please her new dom. She then realized how absurd that was, but it was too late. Those subservient thoughts had crept into her brain, and no matter how badly she wanted them to disappear, they were there to stay.

Feeding into that surge of submissive desires, Mandy provided Dakota with the reason behind the sudden uptick in brutality, explaining, “It’s funny, Dakota. Haters call me a ‘dumb blonde’ all the time but you seem to be incapable of thinking. What number did we leave off on before?”

Racking her brain, Dakota’s memory went into overdrive, until she guesstimated, “Erm, five?”

“Six, you slut!” Mandy screamed, scurrying over to Kai and dishing a hard slap to that picture perfect posterior. “Gawd, get with it! It took me like two seconds to remember that!”

Almost automatically, Dakota crowed, “I’m sorry Mistress Rose, and I’m sorry Mistress Brooke,” starting to softly sob while croaking, “I’m..I’m just so so sorry.”

With that last sentence, she wasn’t just apologizing to Mandy and Dana, but rather all the people in her life she had let down. She was apologizing to Raquel, who had done so much to try to make this alliance between them work. She was apologizing to the fans that she claimed not to care about, as they had at one point in time seen so much potential in her, even going so far as to vote her Future Star of The Year a year ago, an opportunity she had utterly squandered. And she was apologizing, perhaps most of all, to Tegan Nox. Sweet, compassionate, tender Tegan Nox. 

Back in NXT, Dakota Kai had shocked the world by cold heartedly turning on her tag team partner, BFF, and secret girlfriend Tegan Nox, citing The Girl With The Shiniest Wizard never being there for her as the primary basis for her betrayal, which was admittedly a gross misrepresentation of the truth. In reality, Kai had double crossed her beloved better half because she wanted to establish herself backstage as a top who would stop at nothing to assert her authority over all the worthless fuckholes that were somehow allowed to show their face in this industry...and now she was just like all of them. She had stabbed Tegan in the back for nothing because she had become the biggest walking joke in this entire company all in the course of one night.

Sensing Dakota’s struggle with accepting her true purpose, Dana played ‘angel’ to Mandy’s ‘devil’, momentarily repositioning the blubbering failure so that she could bend down and lightly kiss the deflated defeated call-up’s marker covered forehead before lightly crooning, “It’s ok, Dakota. It’s all gonna be ok. Mmm, we’ll take real good care of you, I promise. But you were a real bitch to us out there in the ring. Acting all cocky and confident and thinking you could beat us. So, we have to punish you and you have to do what we say like a good girl, okay?”

Amidst her continued bawling, Dakota nodded, “Y..Yes Mistress Brooke, thank you Mistress Brooke.”

Persisting in praising their new pet, Dana stroked the Kiwi slut’s sleek hair, happily cooing, “Such a good girl,” then changed her tune in a flash by yanking that hair down, placing the skank back into spanking position, then rearing her hand back and hollering “Now, start at seven this time!”

Doing her best to stay comprehensible while crying her eyes out, Kai called out, “Seven, oohh, thank you Mistress Brooke. Eight, ugh, owww, thank you Mistress Brooke. Mmmph, mnnhh, ni..nine, thank you Mistress Brooke. Te..aaaawwww...en...thank you Mistress Brooke.”

On top of her sexy little butt jiggling after each thunderous thwack, the resounding smacks caused Kai’s still sopping exposed cunt to rub against Dana’s inner thigh, meaning even during this onslaught of physical abuse, Dakota was still inundated with a warm jolt of pleasure sweeping through her. This ass assault would be nowhere near enough to make The Captain of Team Kick cum, but the fact that she mined any joy from it all spoke volumes, though that wasn’t necessarily a new revelation. Before she had desperately tried to change her entire brand by biting the hand that had fed her, Dakota Kai had been sprawled out like this nearly every Wednesday night, incurring the wrath of the NXT Alpha Female Shayna Baszler, who walloped her butt just as hard as this week in and week out. And really, what could she now say has changed since then? Her hair? Her ring gear color? Her entrance music? This night had taken her right back to square one. 

“Twenty, unh, three, thank you Mistress Brooke. OWWWW! Twenty fooour, thank you Mistress Brooke. OH GOD! Twent...Twenty five, thank you Mistress Brooke.”

Dana found herself captivated by just how violently these winsome cheeks shook each time her hand crashed into them, as it encouraged her to get more and more aggressive with her attack. In that moment, she honestly believed she could be content with solely spanking this blemished booty for the rest of the night, but she knew that wouldn’t be fair to Mandy. Therefore, she begrudgingly took a break beating that butt bright red and, like a good tag team partner, offered her fellow newly minted top a turn.

“Want a shot at her, Mandy?” Dana asked, grandly motioning to the disgusting and disheveled loser’s now fuschia ass.

“Is that even a question?” Mandy chuckled, sitting on the side of Dana that Dakota’s head was on, leading the platinum blonde to promptly tap the head of this once intimidating woman and motion to her lap, “Here, Dakota.”

Dakota gave a whale of a wail before obliging, crawling over from Dana’s crotch to Mandy’s like some kind of cuddly cat—an appropriate comparison at the moment given that she felt like a total pussy. Kai then squealed once Mandy dished out her first hit to her already super sore rump, surprisingly managing to make it harder than all of the bodybuilder’s shots combined, and she knew exactly what to do.

“AAAAHH FUUCK, OHHH..Twenty...oh Gooood whyy?!..Twenty fucking six...thank...thank you M-Mistress Rose. GAHHH! OOOWW! Tw...oohh..Twenty s-s-seven...thank you Mistress Rose. NOOOOO...whyyyyy??...OH..mnh...Twenty...Uh..I..Twenty eight...tha..thank you Mistress Rose.”

Realizing her immense strength may be too much for the Kiwi to handle long term, Mandy took a step back, deciding to express her superiority in a different way. For the next several minutes, Mandy stopped spanking that damaged rear, and squeezed it instead. That move increased the volume of Dakota’s sobbing as her throbbing tush was greedily groped by the golden haired glamour girl, the once respected wrestler never feeling more disregarded and dehumanized. Even considering the time she spent as a sloppy slutty piece of submissive trash in NXT, the calibre of tops doing this type of stuff to her were always impressive in their own right. But when Mandy Rose was the one gawking at her, that was a wake-up call that she had royally fucked up and most likely would never recover. 

Honestly, she couldn’t decide which was worse, the groping or the spanking. Having Mandy massage her pained anus was extremely embarrassing but getting that already aching ass whooped may have been moreso. Unfortunately, she had a lot of time to compare the degradation between the two acts as this pattern from Mandy persisted for quite a while, the blonde figure and fitness competitor delivering a series of blows to that rear then switching gears to fondling that rump instead.

Dana had been proud of herself for the turn she had taken with Dakota’s derriere, but she now realized it paled in comparison to what Mandy could do. Seeing this dominant side of her friend had turned Dana on beyond belief, and sooner rather than later, the blonde bodybuilder slipped a hand into her trunks, pumping two digits in and out of her drenched slit, biting her lip in order to keep her solo stimulation discreet, as she knew being so aroused by Mandy’s stunning superiority could be interpreted by Kai and maybe even Mandy as a sign of weakness.

Thankfully, even the occasional errant moan from Dana was drowned out by Dakota, either through the whimpering that occured while her posterior was getting squished and squeezed or through the loud counting that occured when Rose landed vindictive blow after vindictive blow, the Team Kick Captain eventually counting, “FORTY SEVEN! Aaaahhh!! Oh, thank you Mistress Rose! FORTYYY EIGHT! OWWW! Thank, ah fuck, thank you Mistress Rose! MmmMMNNH FORTY NIIINE!! God! Oh God, please...I...gah...thank you Mistress Rose!”

Smiling as this sorry excuse for a woman writhed in agony, Mandy swung her hand back and held it there, building anticipation for the big five-oh, revelling in Dakota’s anxious anguish as she awaited that milestone. Wisely, Kai stayed quiet...well as quiet as she could be, occasionally prone to the stray whimper or sniffle, but working hard to not say a word. However, as the clock ticked by, Dakota’s impatience grew, tears still leaking from her eyes as her pulsating pain persisted, the debutant desperate to speed up this process.

“Pleeeeaaaase Mistress Rose, just get on with--AAHHHHH!!!!!” Dakota screamed at the top of her lungs as Mandy delivered the fiftieth shot to her abused caboose, the impact of this slap so severe that Kai’s balance was put in flux, the debased dastardly opportunist clinging onto Dana’s leg for dear life, trying hard to not fall flat on the floor while squealing, “FUUUUUCCK!! OOOHH!!! FIF...Goddammit...FIFTY!! Oh God, thank you Mistress Rose, but mercy! Please, please mercy, Mistress Rose!”

“Hmmm, I don’t know you little slut. I’m not sure if you’ve actually learned your lesson.” Mandy pursed her lips, deliberating over whether she should shower this pale shadow of a once respected woman with any kind of charity, eventually deferring to her tag team partner, “What do you think, Dan-”

It was then that Dana was caught with her hand down her pants, the Clevelander momentarily stunned, the only response she could muster being, “Um…”, causing a cackle from God’s Greatest Creation, which made Brooke lower her head before eventually lightening up and giving a small giggle of her own.

After composing herself, Dana replied, “I think she could do with a reward.”

Mandy smirked, hoping that she was thinking what Dana was thinking. Feeling the juices of ‘Kota’s cunt sliding against her legs had her yearning to bear those fluids on a different part of her body, Rose imagining how phenomenal that twat cream would taste as it waterfalled into her luscious lips. But then she pinched herself, realizing those daydreams would get her into deep trouble. The alphas of WWE didn’t munch rugs, they got their rugs munched on, so that’s what she was going to have Dakota do right now...until she realized someone else was beating her to it.

Caught with her trunks halfway down her legs and Dakota down at her feet, Dana defensively stated, “Sorry, you were taking too long.”

“Did you at least ask her first?” Mandy questioned, adding. “Even though we both know this whore’s answer.”

Dana lowered her gaze towards the Southern Hemisphere slut laying on the ground beneath her, pushing, “Is she right, Dakota? Do you want to eat my pussy?”

A brief hesitation, and then Dakota truthfully confessed, though she hated herself for it, “Ye..Yes Mistress Brooke.”

“Then come to Mama.” Dana motioned, leading to another instance of apprehension from the Auckland native before ineluctably crawling over to the honeypot of Emma’s former associate.

“Wait!” Mandy called out, causing Dana and Dakota to freeze. “On second thought, I’m not so sure she’s earned it yet.”

“Wai..what?” Dakota scowled, her taste buds yearning to know the flavor of Dana’s love tunnel.

“Mandy,” Dana forced a smile, motioning towards her burning yearning cunt, “ _ I’m dying here _ .”

“I’m sorry Dana, but we can’t make this bitch think she’s worthy of something she hasn’t earned. Have her worship that amazing body of yours first, then we’ll see.”

Grumbling, Dana conceded, unhooking the hop half of her baby blue and pastel pink ring gear, “I guess that’s a good idea,” then turned her attention to Dakota, sitting down on the bench and gesturing “Get to it.”

Pausing to try and figure out where to start, Dakota eventually answered back, “Yes Mistress Brooke,” and from there got down on her knees, walked over to muscular blonde and began nuzzling her neck, her arms wrapping around her makeshift mistress’s hot taut body. 

Understandably, she couldn’t keep herself relegated to only being nestled in that neck, as she naturally found herself drawn to Dana’s ridiculously big tits, the formerly fearsome seductress quickly kissing her way down Dana’s neck in order to reach that sweaty heaving chest. When she arrived at her destination, Kai’s immediate instinct was to go ham and fervently suck on those supple silicone breasts, and she started following that impulse by briefly feverishly motorboating that robust bust, which managed to elicit some amused giggling from the blonde bodybuilder. 

After that reaction, Dakota could feel the corners of her lips upturning, a wicked smirk forming on her face. Maybe she actually had a shot at redemption here. While burying her face in Brooke’s robust bust was all done under the guise of ‘worshipping her body’, this may provide the foundation for the perfect way to seize power. After all, she was in complete control of the pace right now, and she would be wise to use that to her advantage.

Altering her approach, Dakota began teasing her supposed top, narrowly avoiding the muscular knockout’s hardened nipple and kissing right around her left areola. This glaring neglect of Dana’s swollen nub triggered a few frustrated howls from the busty babe, which made Dakota feel mighty proud of herself, but this sensation of triumph was sadly short lived, as Dana grabbed a hold of this smoking, smouldering, and ex-smug self-seeker’s head, positioning her in a way that forced her mouth down onto that bulbuous boob. Once that erect peak was enclosed inside Kai’s mouth, Dana made sure to never loosen her grip on Dakota’s hair, seeking a thorough suckling of her massive milkers.

Dakota put forward a last ditch effort to claim control over the voluptuous vixen, giving a sucking at half speed, slowly moving her tongue around, and just deliberately doing everything she could to hold back on delivering at 100%, but it was no use as Dana soon ordered, “Harder! Faster! C’mooooon! Suck my fucking tiiiiits!!!” 

Even though Kai had just been stripped of her last bit of control, she couldn’t really complain when the outcome was getting to suck on Dana Brooke’s buxom bosom to her heart’s content. Kai applied as much pressure as humanly possible to that left nip, ardently darting her tongue as she did so. A cacophony of crazed moans poured from Dana’s trembling lips as Cap ‘Kota showed what she could do when she tore her inhibitions to shreds, yet those giddy gasps were drowned out by Dakota’s own fervid slurping, the Captain of Team Kick abandoning all pretenses of reservedness and decorum. 

She kept that up for as long as Dana permitted, which was for several more minutes, Brooke very consciously never letting up on Dakota’s hair. Eventually, however, Dana sought attention to be paid to her right tit too, thus she relinquished her grasp on that soft brown mop and instructed Dakota to move on over to that other enormous mound of flesh, an order with which Kai instantaneously complied. Dana then forcefully pushed Dakota’s face forward again, as if the losing debuting competitor was getting her head jolted into a giant inflatable airbag, Dana’s large plush and pillow-esque bouncy breast squishing under the pressure of the nubile New Zealander’s once smug mug, Brooke having to let up in order to allow that bewitching jet black mouth to encase her rosy peak.

Dakota continued concentrating on Dana’s right nipple with the same kind of debaucherous passion she had graced the left with, Kai’s mind frozen as her libido did all the work. Despite her initial excitement at swirling her tongue inside Dana’s wet cunt, Dakota wasn’t sure if she’d even be mad being denied that honor now, as Dana’s perfect perky D-Cups were more than enough for her. Unfortunately, it didn’t appear that spending hours on end exalting Dana’s treasured chest would suffice for the Clevelander’s tag team partner, Mandy interjecting with a demeaning suggestion.

“Have her kiss your bicep, babe.” Mandy encouraged. “Show her what she’s missing.”

That low jab momentarily broke Dakota from being a good little bitch, Kai turning around and scowling at the fitness and figure competitor. Dakota was no slouch when it came to hitting the gym, though she obviously didn’t come close to meeting Dana’s muscle mass. But her indignance couldn’t endure for very long of course, as she was given an order and she’d be wise to obey it. After that initial reluctance, Kai moved over to the superhumanly strong arm Dana was now flexing, pressing her lips down on that limber limb, her pace quickly paralleling that of the one she greeted Dana’s knockout knockers with. 

“Jealous?” Dana questioned, causing Dakota to wail miserably, which spoke volumes.

Dakota wasn’t sure what had come over her, but something about encountering such a raw exhibition of unfettered athleticism drove her wild, and she found herself wanting to do nothing more than bask in the glory of Brooke’s staggering superiority, maybe even go so far as to apologize for ever believing she was on Dana’s level.

Following that logic, Dakota did her best to say “I’m sorry” with every kiss, persisting for several minutes before Mandy dragged Kai out of her little world yet again, the other half of The Buff Blondes shouting, “That’s enough! Move over to that other bicep.”

Not pausing for a solitary second, Dakota began smooching her way over to Dana’s left arm, predictably getting stuck on Dana’s ample chest yet again, the New Zealand native staying fixated on those gargantuan globes until Dana eventually flicked her in the head, signaling that it was time for Kai to move to her designated destination. Obliging (though she was remiss that she couldn’t spend more time honoring those top tier titties), Dakota moved her mouth onto those sizable muscles, worshipping that Herculean arm with the same unadulterated adoration she had exuded moments prior.

Dana was a little bit insecure that Mandy was the only one bold enough to call the shots currently, as the bodybuilding blonde would love to be able to prove herself in this moment. However, Brooke was just too overwhelmed by these soft wet lips pressing onto her brawny skin to consistently deliver orders to the defeated heel, even if her cunt was craving this same kind of vigor. Still, she tried to push that to the back of her mind and focus on how powerful Dakota’s show of respect made her feel. To have someone actually pay recognition to her fantastic physique was a very welcome change after spending years upon years with her face down and ass up, getting ravaged like a worthless fuckpig undeserving of any admiration.

However, while her physical power may have been strong, her willpower was not, the bodybuilder eventually screaming out, “Ok. I think..I think we should move on to the main event now.”

“Wait just a minute.” Mandy insisted, and when that earned a glare from Dana, she explained. “Have her kiss her way down your nice fit stomach until she reaches her treat.”

Sighing, Dana decided not to argue, and instead prompted Dakota, “You heard her.”

Kai moved away from Brooke’s big beautiful bicep, now pouring all of her attention onto the low-carder’s A-plus abs. Dakota smiled when she felt how firm this toned tummy felt against her lips, leaving six distinct marks of her black lipstick on Dana’s six-pack. Not wanting to incur Mandy’s wrath, Kai tried to go as slowly as possible but that was easier said than done, as she was always all too aware of the fact that a mouth-watering reward was inches away from her. Oh God, she actually wanted to eat the cunt of a worthless fuckhole like Dana Brooke! In fact, she wanted it so much that her attempts at achieving a leisurely tempo were ultimately proven futile, the Team Kick Captain kissing her way down Dana’s stomach much too quickly. Still, she was unsure whether she was supposed to move forward, so all she could do was look up at Dana with hopeful and hungering eyes.

Abruptly, Dana grabbed Dakota’s luscious brown locks and pulled her head downward, the platinum blonde moaning the very second she felt Kai’s beautiful black lips pressing down onto Brooke’s bewitchingly yummy cunny, providing The Captain of Team Kick with another chance to pretend she had some semblance of dignity. Down here, she could close her eyes and imagine she was spending this night with someone more respectable, like Raquel. Or... _ Tegan _ .

Every time she went down on another girl her mind instantly drifted back to her first girlfriend, remembering how loving she was. How understanding she could be. How she always offered a shoulder to cry on, and often more desirably, a pussy to eat out. Sadly, those days were long gone, and at what cost? Sure, she had seen some success, but was any of it worth it when brought up against her historic failure tonight? At least Tegan was a decent upper-midcarder who had been able to endear herself to the NXT women’s locker room as a semi-competent switch. Dana, on the other hand, would have less than 50/50 betting odds if she was wrestling a paper bag, and apparently if she was trying to top one too.

That was why Kai drummed up the mirage of Tegan for as long as possible, pretending it was  _ her _ folds that she was softly kissing and licking. Pretending it was  _ her _ clit that she was cleverly avoiding. Pretending  _ she _ was the one whining out in exasperation as  _ her _ most sensitive area was ignored, then pretending _ she  _ was the one screaming with joy once Dakota ultimately pulled up on that clitoral hood, brushing her tongue against that sensitive pleasure center, eventually wrapping the whole of her coal color lips around that erect love button and sucking away, gently at first, but then gradually dishing out a pressure filled heaven once time went on. 

This tantalizing Tegan fantasy was one Dakota ebbed and flowed out of, being pulled away from her safe haven when Dana decided to remind her loud and clear that she was the one in control of ‘Kota tonight, calling the disgraced call-up a “good skank” and a “perfect pussy licking slut” in between raucous rapturous moans. Plus, there was a markedly different taste between the two girls, as Dana’s snatch was slightly saltier than Tegan’s, but that was more of a testament to Tegan’s twat than it was a put-down of Dana’s still delicious muff, as Dakota remained convinced the sweetest flavor on this planet was Nox’s box.

The differences were also apparent once Kai eventually moved away from Dana’s swollen nub and entered her actual slit, slowly flexing her tongue in and out of that intimate hole. Immediately, Dana’s legs began trembling, indicating the gymnast was already on the verge of reaching her peak, showing she severely lacked stamina. Realizing her time was limited, Dakota reached around, grabbed a hold of Dana’s ass, and pushed forward, ensuring she could get her tongue even deeper inside those superb sugar walls. Helping her out even more, Mistress Brooke tightened her grip on Dakota’s pretty little head, guaranteeing her moist muscle was as deep into that cunt as was possible. 

She kept that position for a few more minutes, her tongue wriggling all about in the bodybuilding babe’s front bottom, before setting in the kicker by inadvertently letting one of her fingers holding onto Dana’s pillowy ass cheeks slip into Brooke’s puckered hole, the double stimulation of a tongue in her cunt and a digit in her ass sending a surge through the determined bodybuilder, her hips bucking wildly, nearly drowning Dakota in a rush of gushing girl cream. Overwhelmed with mind-boggling ecstasy, Dana grinded her pussy against the defeated debutant, making it virtually impossible for the poor woman to swallow down this tasty transparent twat juice.

That spurt of squirt poured out onto her face, smearing the black ink that so aptly denoted her as a “BIMBO”, and also matted down her lush and lovely hair. Dakota closed her eyes, working hard to envision Tegan once more, pretending she was getting bathed in Nox’s hot cum as opposed to some hack way beneath her level. Unfortunately, her raunchy reverie may have gotten a tad  _ too  _ vivid.

“Mmm, Tegan.” Dakota quietly mumbled once she pulled away from Dana’s snatch, her eyes going wide when she registered what she had said.

“Huh? What language is that?” Mandy questioned.

Offering an explanation, Dana said, “I think that was the name of her last girlfriend. Ha! She’s still in love with her ex!”

“Yeah, haha, can’t relate to that…” Mandy’s voice quaked, a strange mutant mixture between a grin and a grimace spreading across her face as she subconsciously wrung her hands, then changed her tune entirely, “I actually feel kind of bad topping her. I mean, how fucking pathetic can you get? Huh? How pathetic are you? Where does it end?”

Unsure whether this question was rhetorical or not, Dakota decided to play it safe and answer, “I don’t know,” hanging her head down in shame and bellowing, “I’m sorry Mistress Rose. I’m sorry Mistress Brooke.”

“Not good enough!” Dana shouted with a newfound fire, picking up Dakota’s head once more and throwing a vicious hard slap to her beautiful face. “I want you at your best tonight. You focus on us and us only. Playtime is over.”

“Yes Mistress Brooke. Sorry Mistress Brooke.” Dakota sniffled, reeling in pain.

“Now, Mandy--is there anywhere on your body you’d like Dakota to put her mouth to good use?” Dana asked.

Mandy pretended to think about it before grinning wickedly, “Well, I honestly don’t think this bitch is worthy of going anywhere near my pussy, but I have a different hole she can pay her respects to.” 

Leaving no doubts to what she was alluding to, The Golden Goddess twirled around and at last took off her trunks, revealing her beautifully big balloon-like backside in all its glory. Predictably, Dakota was momentarily overcome with immeasurable regret that she hadn’t been able to knock off these two nobodies and make them hers, because Mandy’s phat ass was just begging to be fucked, but at least she’d still get to be intimate with that beddable babe’s behind in some way.

Walking on her knees, Dakota soon reached that top-notch bottom and spent the next several seconds simply staring at it. It really was a sight to behold, Dakota getting lost in its wonder once she realized how truly lucky she was to be getting the chance to lap away at this bountiful booty, the chicken shit heel daydreaming about what she would do to that hot whorish hole.

Wanting those daydreams to transition into reality, Rose growled, “Um, what are you waiting for? Kiss my ass, bitch!”

“No, wait!” Dana interrupted, and now it was Mandy’s turn to glance back helplessly at her tag team partner, “Have her beg you for the opportunity.”

Reluctantly, Mandy parroted to Dakota, “Beg me for the opportunity.”

Surprisingly shamelessly, Dakota sniveled, “Please Mistress Rose! Please let me kiss your big bum! Oh God, please give me the privilege of kissing your big, beautiful,  _ perfect _ ass. I...I know I’m unworthy, but, God, I need it Mistress Rose! I’m a desperate little submissive slut that needs to kiss your ass. I need to be a literal asskisser. Mmm, trust me, I have plenty of experience, as I’m sure you do-”

“Dakota…” Mandy warned, not too happy about her submissive past (i.e. pretty much every night before tonight) being brought up.

Sighing, Kai continued, “Sorry Mistress Rose! Ungh, fuck, I can’t even beg properly. I’m useless! I’d say my use is in my holes, but bugger me, I’m inferior to so many of the other sluts you could have your way with. So please, give me a use. Give me a purpose. Let me worship your pristine ass even though I’m not a fraction of the woman you are. I promise you, I won’t disappoint.”

From there, Kai entered her third or fourth emotional breakdown of the night, telling herself she was only saying these words so she could know the joys of burying her face in between Mandy’s meaty cheeks, but she knew deep down it went beyond that. She knew she was bending to the will of Mandy and Dana. She knew she was being molded into the perfect subservient fuckdoll that they wanted her to be. And she had never wanted anything less and anything more at the same time.

Comforting Kai the best she could, Mandy began backing her booty up into Dakota’s weeping face, proudly stating, “Don’t worry, Dakota. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem...though  _ you _ might be beyond ‘recovery’. Well, at least we know you’re not beyond kissing my ass--that was made _ quite  _ clear.”

All Dakota had left in her for a response was a feeble whimper, as she knew damn well she couldn’t argue with a word Mandy had just said. Instead, all she could do was inhale Rose’s round rump, the once venomous villain suffocated by those rotund cheeks, struggling to breathe as Mandy reached to push her head forward and her entire world became consumed by that plump posterior. However, Dakota couldn’t truly care--if she died in that moment, at least she would die happy, knowing the heaven that was Mandy Rose’s ass. 

Yet, there was fortunately never a real risk of that happening, as after Kai spent a couple of minutes with her face buried in that majestic behind, Mandy let go of the Kiwi’s hair, allowing Dakota the chance to finally move around, though--perhaps unwisely--Dakota remained still for a few seconds more, unable to get past how incredible it felt to have her whole face encased in this divine derriere. But as time moved on, Dakota naturally grew more curious regarding what would come about if she engaged with the best booty in the women’s division (perhaps minus one notable Welsh exception) in more meaningful ways. 

Following through on those thoughts, Kai covered that shapely ass with a plethora of kisses. Surprisingly, Mandy actually allowed her to take things nice and slow, which Dakota took advantage of, though she no longer did so out of spite or a need to have control. Instead, Dakota took her time because a butt of this caliber should be honored for as long as possible. 

Thus, Dakota gradually kissed her way up Mandy’s right cheek, prints of her black lipstick making her role as asskisser explicitly clear. She then moved her lips back down, then up again, then down again, repeating that pattern over and over, praying her efforts were pleasing Mistress Rose. Fortunately, she earned some satisfied moans from God’s Greatest Creation, but they weren’t boisterous enough for Kai to justify continuing on the right cheek for much longer. Therefore, she moved over to the left side, her lovely lips leisurely lingering on that ample flesh for long stretches, Dakota doing her best to focus on that cheek for more or less the same amount of time before moving on to something a bit bolder.

It went without saying that this was far from Dakota’s first foray into rim jobs, as she had been more than willing to show her respect to Raquel’s backside since they had agreed to be in each other’s corner. And...of course...you know... _ Tegan _ . 

So many of their nights together had consisted of Kai happily lapping away at Nox’s grade A booty, as it was the most she would ever get out of the Welsh woman’s wonderful ass, Tegan always keen to deny Dakota the chance to be on top. It had helped drive a significant wedge between them, but now Dakota realized Tegan was just protecting her--protecting her from suffering the kind of dignity destroyer that tonight had been and would continue to be. 

Reaching out with caution, Dakota slowly pulled those cheeks apart, waiting with bated breath for Rose’s reaction. When she didn’t hear any complaints, Kai plunged her face forwards and began inching her tongue into Mandy’s pink starfish, The Golden Goddess reduced to a rowdy mess of moans as she felt this moist muscle moving around inside her anal orifice. To the shock of no one, Dakota was able to get her tongue surprisingly far up in that supposed-to-be forbidden hole, giving the reminder that no matter how she tried to spin it, Kai was bottoming for bottoms. Thankfully, she didn’t have to consider that for too terribly long because it was juxtaposed with the joy of rimming Rose (and even when she did consider that, she began to..well..not give a damn).

Feeling Dakota’s sweaty cum-covered face pressing against her ample ass and the passionate tonguing that followed, Mandy was teleported to all the countless nights she had spent in this very locker room (and the SmackDown locker room) when women had buried their faces in her huge booty as a way to prepare it for another steamy reaming instead of actually worshipping it like it deserved. Well, maybe there was a little bit of worshipping from... _ sigh _ ...Sonya...but she was still always getting it ready for a passionate but rough fucking. Thus, the fact that Dakota’s sole purpose here was to please her should be a milestone moment, but Mandy felt no different than she had every other time a tongue was shoved up her butt, The Golden Goddess moaning louder the longer her booty was so thoroughly munched. Oh, she knew her gleeful squealing was way too rowdy to be befitting of a proper dom, but when another woman was penetrating her anal orifice with a nice, soft, wet, pink tongue, she couldn’t contain her excitement.

Yet, she eventually decided to up the challenge for Dakota by quite literally smothering Kai with her ass, reaching back to grab Kai’s head yet again then gyrating her hips back and forth, causing the Kiwi to comically struggle to keep her head in sync with that supple behind’s sensual motion. Unfortunately, this sudden booty shaking became so frenzied that Dakota ultimately had to adjust her anilingus technique, the down on her luck debutant now merely going along for the ride instead of actively working to thrust her tongue further into that back passage. Of course, she still kept her tongue extended, wanting to get as good a taste of that puckered hole as possible given the current circumstances. 

However, the longer Mandy kept Kai’s head pressed against her wildly sashaying behind, the more Kai found herself fighting to breathe again, perhaps even more than before. If this charade kept up, she would most likely lose consciousness and the once mighty Dakota Kai would be left to pass out in a pair of plump ass cheeks. However, Dana seemed to recognize Dakota was fading and rushed into the scene, lightly slapping at Mandy’s hands to alert her that their bitch wouldn’t be awake for much longer if this continued.

Freezing once she felt Dana’s hands tapping hers (though still not loosening her hold on Dakota), Mandy asked, “What? What’s going on?”

Dana was quick to explain, “I think our new sub is gonna go lights out if you don’t give her a break.”

Reluctantly, Rose let go of Dakota’s head and sauntered away, Kai’s face falling flat on the hard floor in front of her, spawning a sharp wretched squawk from the pitiful NXT call-up in between urgent gasps for air. 

Mandy turned around and rolled her eyes, disappointed that the rimming didn’t last even longer, then pointedly asked, “Was that at least worth it, slut?”

Once her breath finally returned, Dakota honestly responded (while still laying out on the floor), “Y-Yes Mistress Rose.”

“Good.” Mandy smiled, predatorily charging back towards her prey, “Because it’s time for round two!”

“No, wait, Mandy. Mandy!” Dana grunted, pushing her tag team partner back, trying to prevent her from making her way forward as she didn’t want to be left out of the action for a second longer, “Can’t we do something... _ together _ ?” 

Groaning but accepting that she probably should incorporate her partner into the proceedings, Mandy inquired, “What did you have in mind?”, her eyes lighting up when she proposed, “Want her to kiss both our asses? Mmm, yeah, give our new bitch both our booties to taste?”

Dana deliberated for a second as that idea actually sounded good enough to go through with, but she also wanted to try her hand at wielding a toy around her waist. Therefore, when push came to shove, she replied, “That sounds...nice, but I have a better idea.”

Pouting that her idea was countered, Mandy asked, “And that would be?”

Grinning, Dana decided to show and not tell. She coyly walked over to her locker, opened the door, and rummaged through her bag, retrieving a handy 8 inch red dildo and harness, which lifted Rose’s spirits in a flash. After all but sprinting to her locker, Mandy grabbed a 7 inch dildo of her own (which was predictably a nice glimmering gold) as well as her harness, shooting a winning smile at Dana all the while. She then removed the remaining top half of her skimpy rose pink ring gear, feeling terribly overdressed for this occasion. Dana returned Mandy’s smile tenfold, both blondes beaming at each other before slipping into their harnesses, the tag team partners now officially sporting long hard girlcocks. Long hard girlcocks that would soon fill their beaten opponent with unbelievable pleasure.

Groggily, Dakota started to stir again, her face still numb with pain. Yet that pain was rendered moot when her gaze readjusted to take in the sight of this dynamic duo of dicks, any semblance of soreness quickly evaporating once her focus became centered on those stupendous strap-ons. Oh fuck, she had forgotten how attention hungry her slutty bumhole was until she stared up at those combined 15 inches of rubber. It was then that she felt her back passage quiver with unnerving excitement, as after four months of sodomy sobriety, she was suddenly punch drunk with anal lust, ready to take it in the ass from two fucking models like it was no big deal. 

However, Dakota’s anal annihilation, as imminent as it may be, was not immediate. After all, those cocks needed some type of preparation, and while the quickest way to do that was just for Mandy and Dana to grab a bottle of lube, it would be uncharacteristic for them not to demand a show.

“Suck it, Dakota.” Dana smiled, waving her big dick back and forth.

“Oh, no, no, no. Suck  _ them _ .” Mandy corrected with a devious simper. “Yeah, let’s see if she can take both at once. Maybe it’ll be a sign of things to come..”

Ignoring the allusion to getting DP’d, Dakota dutifully nodded, “Yes, Mistress Brooke. Yes, Mistress Rose.” then slithered her way over to those two cumbersome toys.

Trying to make this easier on Dakota, Mandy and Dana awkwardly positioned themselves so that their strap-ons were nearly pressing against each other. That move did little to quell the apprehension creeping inside Kai as taking two cocks down her gullet at once was uncharted territory. Granted, she had taken two cocks at once in other holes, but her mouth? That was a first and she was worried how skilled she would be at it, as the last thing she wanted to do was fall short of these two goddesses’ expectations. 

Taking a deep breath, Kai opened her mouth wide and quickly went from being a pro wrestler to being a sword swallower, Mandy and Dana thrusting forward, helping the Captain of Team Kick get the tips of both of these dildos stuffed between her lips. Dakota unfortunately couldn’t get much further beyond the head of those dicks, as, despite her multitude of experience when it came to cocksucking, the girth and length of these faux phalluses were way too much for her to handle. Kai tried her little heart out but her momentum was halted each time, the newly-minted full-on submissive choking and gagging up a storm, saliva flying out from her lips and dribbling down her chin. 

Dakota’s struggle gained no sympathy from her mistresses, particularly Mandy who cruelly jibed, “I thought you could do better than this. I guess you never disappoint at being a disappointment.”

Still hopelessly striving to get her mouth to engulf this pair of strap-ons, Dakota ruminated on Rose’s words, recognizing how spot-on the bitchy blonde was. The gears were beginning to turn in her head, the puzzle pieces starting to click together. The regret, the remorse, the fear, the anger--all of the negative emotions she had been inundated with so far were steadily dissolving, as Kai’s eyes were opened to the unshakeable truth. 

She  _ was _ a disappointment. She couldn’t have bought a win as a whitemeat, supposedly “squeaky-clean”, embarrassingly childish babyface, and she hadn’t seen anything resembling a reverse of her fortunes when she turned heel until Raquel González was by her side, and now even that was irrelevant, as her presence had meant fuck all for tonight’s match, Mandy and Dana completely outclassing her in every way. The only thing she should be expected to excel at was surrendering herself to those beautifully fit blonde by letting them utilize her holes in whatever way they saw fit, yet she currently wasn’t having any luck in that regard either, as she continued to be horribly inept at gobbling up both cocks at once.

Accepting that this experiment had run its course, Dana decided to move forward, “It’s ok, Dakota. Maybe we can work you up to this point one day. For now, just focus on my cock. Mmm, get it nice and wet so I can shove it up your asshole.”

Mandy was quick to frown, whining, “Aww, why do you get to go first?”

Reassuring her partner, Dana swore, “You’ll get your turn, I promise,” hoping that would appease Mandy before she turned her attention to Dakota, “And you. You’re getting spoilt. So get down and start sucking cock one of two!”

Kai obediently replied, “Yes Mistress Brooke, thank you Mistress Brooke,” but didn’t say much else after as her mouth became once again occupied with hard rubber.

Since there was now only one dildo she had to deal with, Dakota knew it would be much easier to work her magic. She started out slow, closing her eyes and savouring this moment, gradually moving her lips until stretched ever so slightly past the tip. But, like with everything else tonight, she wasn’t the one dictating the dick sucking for long, as Dana soon began aggressively face fucking the New Zealand beauty, slamming forward with a force seldom seen from the platinum blonde. She thrusted her strap-on in and out of Kai’s mouth like it was the trashy cunt of a two dollar whore, Cap ‘Kota fighting for air as Brooke managed to get her 8 inch red shaft down the once vindictive villain’s windpipe. Thankfully, her gag reflex eventually simmered down the longer this intense deep throating was drawn out, meaning Dakota could now effortlessly exhibit her dick sucking prowess.

It was a good thing Dakota’s throat ultimately adjusted to this thrusting because Dana showed no signs of slowing down or letting up. If anything, she managed to somehow grow more vigorous as time went on. It really should’ve been impossible for Dana to become even more fervid than she initially was, but the sheer amount of joy she received from looking down at the half-Samoan hottie’s scrunched up face willed her on to up the ante. 

More specifically, it was the remnants of the word “BIMBO” smeared down in streaks on that beautiful face that forced the bodybuilder to kick it into overdrive. Every woman from super alphas like Charlotte Flair to proud switches like Kayla Braxton to total betas like Sarah Logan had called her that word over and over again, often while facefucking her just like this, so doing this to another woman, specifically one who was beloved by all of the internet smarks who frequently demeaned her, was a cathartic feeling that the platinum blonde never wanted to see end. 

However, Brooke did recognize that Kai would still need some energy and enthusiasm saved up for when Mandy had her turn with this hot little mouth, and while Dana had little doubt that this sensational sub would happily suck any cock that was flung out in front of her face, she still wanted to make it easy for Mandy to deliver the most hellacious face pounding possible. Therefore, after a few more pumps of her hips, Dana reluctantly retracted her toy from that oral orifice, leaving the bottom bitch to pant with slight exhaustion.

Her panting was not heard for long, however, as Mandy pounced at the opportunity to get her toy prepared. After glancing at Dana and receiving a nod of encouragement, Mandy rushed over to the heaving Kiwi and quickly worked to replace Dana’s dick with her own. Given that Mandy’s dildo was an inch shorter than Dana’s, Dakota had an easier time accepting the full length of Mandy’s dildo, but that was where the ease ended for Kai. 

Mirroring the spanking Dakota had taken earlier in the night, Mandy was able to exceed Dana’s aggression, which was more a testament to Rose than it was a knock on Brooke. Dana had really put her through the ringer, yet Mandy made all of that look vanilla, as she truly seemed to have zero regard for this bitch’s well-being, offering an intense skullfucking that could only be described as barbaric, and even that would be underselling it. But this extreme oral assault didn’t phase Dakota in the least, Kai staying as still as a statue as her mouth was transformed into nothing more than a little cock slot. 

While Dakota was certainly enjoying herself, it was Mistress Rose’s satisfaction that really mattered right now, and fortunately, it appeared she was having fun too, perhaps even more than Dakota, The Golden Goddesses gleefully jawing off, “Take that! Mmhm, take that big dick down your throat! Oh, look at you, marching in here, thinking you’re hot shit. Maybe you were when you were in your little bingo halls with like fifteen neck beards or maybe you were down in developmental, but here? You’re nothing. You’re nothing and I’m EVERYTHING. Got it? Mmm, yeah, I’m finally taking my rightful place as The Golden Goddess, the woman everyone should bow down to, and you and everyone else are gonna have to live with it. Oooh yeah, yeah, you get it. Good girl. Gooood giiiirl. You’ve got it and soon everyone else will too. Mhmm, every woman who ever sat back and doubted me is gonna fucking pay. Oooh, especially Sonya motherfucking Deville. Yeah, soon it’s gonna be Mandy Rose gaping Sonya Deville’s ass, just you wait. But for now, Dakota Kai’s slutty little mouth will do just fine.”

Dana couldn’t suppress her chuckling as she watched her tag team partner revel in completely trashing this pitiful submissive, specifically when it became clear that while Mandy may be here physically, she was mentally fixated on something else, or rather,  _ someone _ else. Despite insisting to Dana multiple times that she was over Sonya, Daddy Deville was quite obviously still on her mind, meaning that both her fellow top and their new bottom were hung up on their exes, a fact Dana found amusing, partially because it was so foreign of a concept to her.

It was somewhat shocking, but Brooke had encountered few one-on-one relationships throughout her WWE career. Granted, Mandy and Dakota’s relationships weren’t truly “one-on-one” as monogamy was near non-existent in the WWE, but they had girlfriends they could call their own. The closest Dana had come was being the number one bitch of both Charlotte and Emma, but to describe those relationships as ‘romantic’ probably wouldn’t be accurate. It was actually making Dana sad, as she wondered what she had done that no woman had ever wanted to claim her as anything other than a bottom bitch, but she powered through. After all, she was about to cement her ownership over Dakota’s deliciously jiggly backside, so she couldn’t feel too sorry for herself.

While her tag team partner was continuing to do a number on Cap Kota’s face, Dana demanded, “Hey Dakota, spread your cheeks! I want to fuck that sweet little ass.”

Proving she really was born to be a fucktoy for superior women, Dakota kept on getting her throat savagely ravaged by Rose, yet still managed to reach back and clutch her sexy tanned ass cheeks, the cheeks that proudly sported the names of her new owners, then managed to slowly pull them apart, revealing her pretty pink puckered hole to the platinum blonde. Dana did take a few seconds to absorb that beyond titillating sight, but sadly made a rookie mistake soon after, as she instantly jutted forward and got the first 4 inches into that tunnel with no trouble at all, half of that cock already stuffed inside that hot whore hole. While that move instilled a sense of incredible power into the busty blonde, it also deprived her of seeing Dakota’s beautiful backhole steadily stretch wide open, gradually allowing more and more of that thick dick to enter her bowels. Although Dana figured she could take it slower the next time she stuck her cock up Kai’s criminally underrated bum, as Brooke planned on making domming Dakota a regular occurrence. 

Besides, there were definite benefits to forcing half of her strap-on into that rectal entrance, as it exposed Dakota as the weak little butt slut she always had been. True, it had been painstakingly obvious from the second she stepped foot into the locker room that she was an underling unfit to do anything other than kiss the ground Dana and Mandy walked on, but it hadn’t been quite as obvious at the time that she had been anally taken on such a regular basis. However, given the way Dakota cried out in ecstasy around Mandy’s lengthy cock when she felt Dana slam half of that dick into her shitter and given how easily those first four inches slid inside that loose hole, it was now blatantly apparent that Kai was a total backdoor whore.

Dakota absolutely adored getting spitroasted. It was a pleasure she had been privy to before she had gotten ideas above her station, and it was a pleasure she could enjoy once more, especially if it would always be this volatile and vicious. Mandy had achieved breakneck speed, almost as if she was trying to tear a hole through the poor pet’s trachea, and Dana had managed to get the full length of her shaft stuffed inside that rectum in about three hard rigorous thrusts, her hips now resting against Cap ‘Kota’s reddened rear. With the entirety of Dana’s hard girlcock tucked inside her bowels, Dakota delivered a wail so long and deafening that her tops had no choice but to take notice of it, Dana promptly responding with an amused chuckle and a hard slap to the cheeks with her name with it, accidentally colliding with Dakota’s hand in the process, something caused Kai’s cries to become even louder.

“Mmmnh yeah, yeah, there you go! That’s every inch!” Dana grinned. “Every inch of my cock just went up your shithole!! And you love it! I know you do, and that’s ok! Embrace that! Embrace the fact that you belong to us now and you’ll be so much happier. I swear!”

Mandy, on the other hand, went motionless once she realized Dana had pushed the whole of her cock into Dakota’s rump. She had been so lost in her little world of facefucking The Captain of Team Kick that she had barely even noticed her tag team partner had slid up behind their newest bitch and started pounding that posterior like her life depended on it, but she found herself overwhelmed with jealousy as soon as she fully registered that Dana had gotten the first shot at that ass, Mandy half-tempted to remove her strap-on from between these coal colored lips, shove Dana out of the way, and stick her cock up there instead. 

However, doing that would prevent her from the wondrous image transpiring before her, as Dana was currently showing off a side of herself that often stayed hidden away, the gymnast thrusting back and forth with near inhuman acceleration, pure adrenaline taking the reins as her thighs began crashing and trashing into Dakota’s derriere, meaning this butt fucking was officially underway. A cacophony of thunderous thuds underscored by Dana grunting and Dakota moaning served as the pitch perfect soundtrack to this sodomy, these two women (if it was even accurate for Dakota to be called that) completely consumed by a crazed carnality that was only possible in the lesbian sex cesspool known as the WWE. 

Beads of sweat rolled down Dana’s forehead as her performance became progressively zestful, her breath getting choppier the longer she rammed this silken smooth backside. Every ounce of Dana’s energy was being poured into annihilating this cute little bunghole, showing a prepossessing display of fervid assertiveness that she had never tapped into prior. Even when she had made quick work of ‘Reckoning’ a few weeks ago, she didn’t exhibit this kind of primal passion, Dakota clearly drawing something out of Dana that she had been pushing deep down. That was why Mandy couldn’t wait much longer.

Putting on as polite of a smile as she could, Mandy cleared her throat and softly pushed, “Dana? Mind sharing or..?

At first, Rose’s words went in one ear and out the other as Dana was too enamored with destroying this beautifully tanned behind to step away, but she soon relented, removing her cock “Ok, ok. But I have some unfinished business with this booty.”

Smiling, Mandy nodded, “I got you, bae,” and then went in for the kill, scurrying over to that hot hole.

Once reaching her destination, Mandy’s mouth became agape, though nowhere near as agape as Dakota’s asshole. Rose knew Dana was capable of more than what all of the critics gave her credit for, but this cavernous crater exceeded even her expectations. 

“OMG, Dana! You could fit a semi up there!”

“You really think so?” Dana gleamed, a sparkle in her eyes, “I tried my best.”

“Well, your best is fucking amazing.” Mandy complimented, then playfully added, “But let’s see if my best is even better.”

It was then that Mandy Rose began sodomizing another woman for only the second time in her life, and Dakota was way better than that weak little Retribution weirdo Dana had dragged home. In fact, Mandy loved Dakota’s ass so much that she wanted to savour every waking moment of this. Departing from the persisting pattern tonight, Mandy became significantly subdued in comparison to Dana, gently pumping her rubber phallus in and out of that battered backside, taking ages to get all 7 inches stuffed inside Dakota’s derriere, which actually caused a miserable whine from the newly-minted sub. 

Fuck, Dakota was actually whimpering from not getting her butt banged hard enough! Oh, Dakota was oh so grateful that Mistress Rose would even consider fucking her ass at all, given just how second-rate she was when stacked up against The Buff Blondes, but having Mandy go so easy on her after Dana had obliterated her slutty little orifice was downright torturous. She needed Mandy to kick it into second gear and she needed it now.

Unable to restrain herself, Kai cried, “M-Mistress Rose? Ple...Please fuck me harder. Pleeeaaaseee?!?! I was such a naughty little slut earlier, thinking I could be on your level. I actually thought I was meant to lead this division. Could you imagine? Could you imagine being such a delusional bum slut that you actually believe you’re meant to be a champion when your true purpose is actually to bend over for superior women? Mmm, ooohhh, superior women like you. That’s why you need to teach me a lesson. Mmhmm, make sure I never forget my place again and ruin me. Absolutely ruin me, Mistress Rose! Please! Please!”

“Wow.” Mandy giggled before coldly snarking to Dana. “Does this bitch have an off-button?”

A lightbulb going off above her head, Dana smiled, “I think I know how we can shut her up.”

Brooke walked over to this sorry excuse for a wrestler and clenched a fistful of her hair, then pressed her toy forward into Kai’s lovely luscious lips, giving the subservient Kiwi the chance to suck her cock yet again, but with the added bonus of Dakota’s rectal remnants still freshly resting on that rubber ramrod. Mercifully, Dana allowed Dakota to control the pace, meaning she could suck on the tip of that dick for a good long while and relish tasting the deepest part of her puckered hole. Better still, Dakota soon got the best of both worlds as despite teasing her, Mandy upped her intensity, now slamming into her little booty with the same amount of force Dana had prior, and that was when The Team Kick Captain became nothing more than a slutty shish kabob, as she was now not only getting spitroasted, but going ass-to-mouth as well.

That was the position Dakota found herself in for what had to be the next thirty minutes, Mandy eventually fucking her ass harder than Dana had previously and Dana eventually cutting her off from a leisurely cocksucking as she initiated the same feverish face fucking Kai had endured constantly throughout the course of this night. Although that didn’t last the whole half hour, as both blondes naturally wanted to swap spots, allowing Mandy to make good on her promise to give Dana another chance with that booty. It wasn’t without reluctance, however, as Mandy was convinced she could spend the entire night sending ripples through Kai’s sweet ass, but getting the opportunity to feed this bitch her butt was a nice consolation prize. 

The two blondes switched places every few minutes, eventually getting cute with it, as whoever was unloading on Dakota’s hot little mouth extended their hand forward and whoever was violating that exquisite rear slapped said hand, both Buff Blondes quite literally tag teaming Dakota’s ass. Though their motives were double-edged, because while this move was a way to have some cheeky fun, it was also a way to constantly remind Dakota of her crippling failure here tonight---something that probably would have eaten away at The Captain of Team Kick if she actually still cared. Instead, there was a vacant void where the old Dakota used to be, as Kai was simply a fuckhole on legs, with only one thing on her mind.

She had been trying to hold back on this thought for a while, as she had legitimately been enjoying herself, but the fire burning between her legs had become too much for her to ignore. She had to cum! She just had to! She had been such a good girl, showing these two goddesses she knew where she belonged now, so why couldn’t she have the kind of earth-shattering orgasm she craved? Worst of all, she couldn’t even beg for it like a shameless whore, as her mouth was almost always stuffed with a cock and in the few seconds in which Dana and Mandy were in mid-switch, Kai was helplessly gasping for air. She tried to get the message across by sniveling and mewling around the big hard cock in her mouth but it was to no avail as her tops either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Thus, Dakota was purely at the mercy of both majestic models, and therefore, kept on the edge for a lifetime.

Fortunately, after about their fifth or sixth time trading places, Dana removed her cock from ‘Kota’s mouth and proposed an idea to her partner, “Well, what do you say, Mandy? Should we give this bitch some relief?”

Pulling out of Dakota’s ass, Mandy pondered that offer for a couple of seconds, then replied, “We probably  _ shouldn’t _ ...but it would be too much fun not to. The question is--how should we do it?”

Smirking, Dana coyly answered, “You said that her taking two cocks at once would be a sign of things to come, right?.”

Dana then worked out a way to slide underneath their new pet, lining her cock up so that it was millimeters away from Kai’s glistening pussy lips. Those glistening pussy lips had been deemed ‘Needy’ by Mandy’s marker and, given the way they were dripping right now, that label was right on the money. 

Providing her tops with further evidence of her neediness, Kai softly mumbled, “Oh God yes,” the second Dana positioned herself near Kai’s cunt.

Based on the grin gracing her face, Mandy obviously wanted this too, though she wanted to hear how badly their bitched wanted it instead, pressing, “Hmm, what do you think, Dakota? Do you want this? Do you actually want to get double stuffed by a pair of cocks like the submissive bottom you are?”

“Ye..Yes.” Dakota rapidly nodded, salivating at the mere thought.

“Once more, with feeling.” Mandy demanded.

Realizing she would have to beg after all, Dakota squealed. “YES! Yes! Double stuff me like a slut! Stuff my box and bum full of your thick girl dicks and...and make me cum. PLEASE? Oh, Mistress Brooke, you asked if you should give me some relief, and the answer is yes. A million times yes! OH, I know I don’t truly deserve it, after being a cunt to you and all, but I’ve tried to make up for it. I ate your twat and arse like a champ--something I’ve never been and never will be. I’m not a champion! I’m not a captain! I’m just...your bitch. Your perfect submissive bitch! Who needs to cum. So please make me cum! Please! PLEEEAAASSEEE!! I fucking swear, Mistress Brooke, I promise, Mistress Rose, you won’t regret it! So do it. Do it! DOUBLE FUCK ME! I need it so baaadd!”

“Okay, but only because you said please.” Dana smirked, fully intending to give this sub what she so desperately wanted.

“No, wait!” Mandy cockblocked. “ I still don’t trust you. Word is you’re a pretty shady bitch, so you could just be playing the long con here. How do we know you’re telling the truth? What will you do for us?

Stumped, Dakota deliberated, “Erm...anything you want?”

“Like what? Are you gonna ever try to fight us again?”

“No!” Dakota insisted. “It would be pointless. You’d win in an instant.”

“True.” Mandy proudly agreed. “What else? You gonna get your big tough bodyguard in here so we can make her just like you? Mmm, make her our slut?”

“You want Raquel?” Dakota raised an eyebrow and paused ever so slightly before selling her ally down the river. “You’ve got Raquel! Mmm, yeah, just tell me when and you’ve got her. Ooh, I’ll lure her back here, promise her my cute little arse, and then you’ll take her instead. Just like you’ll do to the entire women’s division. Fuck.”

“There’s a flaw in your plan, you dumb fuckhole.” Mandy snapped.

“What?” Dakota asked, unphased by this bare-faced insult.

“Pretty soon you’ll be such a passed around piece of meat that no one will care if you offer them your ‘cute little arse’.” Mandy remarked, eliciting a loud chuckle from Dana and a quiet whimper from Dakota. “But I suppose it’s a good starting point. The only thing left to ask is--will you give up wrestling for us?”

“I...What?” Dakota’s eyes went wide, Mandy’s question hitting her like a slap to the face.

“Whoa.” Dana added, surprised herself by this request.

“Think about it.” Mandy started. “You’ve already said you’re not going to fight us and you’ve already admitted you’ll never be a champion. What’s the point in sticking around?”

Dakota was floored as her lifelong dream of being a pro wrestler was torn to shreds before her very eyes by this stuck-up model. Worse yet, she had no counter to this brutal truth bomb. Giving up on grappling would be a drastic step for Dakota to take, but she couldn’t deny that Mandy’s argument made a lot of sense. She was officially DOA on RAW, so why not just throw in the towel and kneel before her owners 24/7?

Still, anytime Kai tried to agree to Rose’s proposal, she found the words getting lodged in her throat, the joke of a Superstar eventually croaking, “Just...just let me think it over, okay?”

“Are you serious?!” Rose shouted.

A little more calmly, Dana pushed, “Look, honey, we don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, but it’s pretty obvious that you’re a slut for our cocks, so why not pursue that full time? You’ll get to cum a lot quicker if you do.”

A deafening silence crept into the room, Dakota deep in thought on whether this was too extreme and also deep in agony as her impending orgasmic euphoria was delayed further, and it was only after what felt like an hour long pause that Kai weakly squeaked, “Ok….Ok, just give me one more week...and I’ll never wrestle again. I’m yours, Mistress Rose. I’m yours, Mistress Brooke. I’m yours, yours, yours! I belong to both of you, full stop.”

Mandy honestly wasn’t satisfied with this answer, as their bitch really shouldn’t need a week for her new life to take effect, given how little shame she had shown as the night raged on. However, her answer seemed to be perfectly fine with Dana, who cooed “Good girl!” and then motioned for Dakota to lower herself downwards, impaling that ‘needy’ cunt all the way down onto the bodybuilder’s cock. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Mandy jutted her hips forward, Rose’s big dick entering Dakota’s loose anal orifice. Mandy’s dildo pumping back and forth inside her rectal passage mixed with Dana’s toy stuffed up her twat was driving Dakota wild. She could feel herself seconds away from hitting her peak, waves of bliss spreading all throughout her body, every part of her tingling as this exquisite ecstasy was built up more and more the longer Dana and Mandy were DPing her. She was getting closer and closer and closer until...

At long last, Dakota reached her climax, this fantastic spastic orgasm hitting her like a train. In an instant, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her breath grew frantic, and her wails and whines were loud enough that anyone in the arena could hear them. Yet, her jubilation was not just affecting her physically, as her entire mental state was altered by the incredible sensations flowing through her (and flowing out of her). 

As her cum trickled out onto Dana’s dick, she realized she had gotten it all wrong. Dana and Mandy hadn’t made her revert back to her former submissive mindset--she had never left it. She had always been and would always be that same scared little girl who had the entirety of Shayna Baszler’s fist shoved up her ass after The Queen of Spades utterly demolished her in the ring time and time again. She had always been and would always be that same wretched clingy cumrag who had bent over for Rhea Ripley night after night in order to gain her validation only to ultimately be passed over for her WarGames team anyway. She had always been and would always be a loser, a poser, someone never good enough to be on top, and trying to be some venomous villain over the past year had done zilch to change that. 

That was why she had to keep herself allied with Raquel all this time--she couldn’t function without a true dom by her side. And that was why she still yearned for Tegan, the poor woman who had been caught in the crossfires of her delusion, to top her once more. How she had managed to go these past four months without being an obedient bottom bitch would remain a mystery to her, but she vowed she would never let herself go that long without submitting ever again.

So much so that she was actually reconsidering waiting a week to make her new role in the world official, and as she was now coming down from her orgasmic high, she came close to changing course entirely. However, Dakota decided it would be best to stick to her original plan, as it would give her a chance to say goodbye to this fantasy of a life that she would never have. Therefore, all Dakota could do was pant like a bitch in heat, absolutely exhausted from how hard Mandy and Dana had worked her tonight. But while she was spent, Mandy and Dana definitely weren’t, The Golden Goddess in particular continuing to slam her booty until she herself reached her first orgasm that night, though it quickly became multiple orgasms in rapid fire succession, Rose getting off on how dominant she felt in this moment. Eventually, her climax concluded, and Mandy took her cock out of the loserly sub’s ass, taking a couple of minutes to catch her breath.

That was Kai’s cue to spring back into action, as a nudge from Dana encouraged the Kiwi to get up and take her snatch off of this cum covered cock. Dana then made her way up off the ground and goofily swiveled her hips, motioning for Dakota to crawl over to her cock. Knowing what was expected of her, Dakota gingerly inched over to Mistress Brooke’s strap-on, her speed significantly impacted by how much this double penetration had drained her. But she did reach that thick rubber destination in due time and claimed her prize, trying hard to swallow down every drop of her cum. It wasn’t quite as yummy as Dana’s cunt cream, or Raquel’s, for that matter, and it almost went without saying that it couldn’t hold a candle to Tegan’s tasty twat juice, but it was still fun to gobble down and it still made her feel like a slut. Which she was.

After she spent a few more minutes noisily slurping away on this dildo, she heard God’s Greatest Creation clear her throat, and that was when Dakota fulfilled her role as ATM skank for the second time tonight. This was the beginning of another pattern as Kai alternated between those two girl cocks, securing as much butt juice and pussy cream as she possibly could, and even when she had sucked those toys dry, she diligently continued going back and forth, as she hadn’t been told by her mistresses to stop sucking. She did get a nod to pause after what felt like a millenia later, but only so she could transition into an all new demeaning act.

“Spread those cheeks again. Show off that gape!” Dana ordered.

“And smile!” Mandy added, grabbing her and Dana’s phones.

Obeying, Dakota slowly pulled apart her cheeks and emphasized how wrecked her rectum had become, though it didn’t really need any help being further spotlighted as it was shrouded in the constant flashes of Mandy and Dana’s cameras. The Buff Blondes seemed to take enough pictures to open up a whole new photo gallery, the fitness models obviously enjoying themselves. At one point, Mandy even went so far as to position herself and Dana so they were on either side of those discolored cheeks flexing their muscles, creating the perfect selfie. In fact, Mandy was so proud of that one in particular that she decided it shouldn’t just be for her eyes to see, The Golden Goddess opening up her messaging app and typing in Sonya’s number, selecting that image to send alongside a few other choice favorites.

“What do you think? You think this’ll make Sonya jealous? Well, more jealous than she usually is?” Mandy asked Dana, showing her this magnificently filthy message.

Smiling, Dana nodded, “Oh, definitely. But who wouldn’t be? Dakota Kai is ours!” then chuckled as she added, “Well, after next week, I guess.”

Mandy rolled her eyes as she pressed send, once more mocking, “‘Next week’? God, who is she kidding?”

Dakota simply wailed.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next week, Dakota stepped into the ring one last time, and everything went absolutely marvelously. First, her entrance wasn’t televised. Second, her opponent was Lana who squashed her in a little under two minutes, pinning her after a big boot. Third, Raquel was so disgusted with Dakota being such a miserable failure that she power bombed her through a table after the match, effectively ending their alliance. And fourth, nobody in the crowd gave a fuck as she was slotted in the pre main event death slot. It was truly the perfect capper to her career and she now could be whisked away to things more befitting of a walking punchline like her. Namely, sitting out the rest of her contract and waiting on Mandy and Dana hand and foot.

As soon as her match had finished, Dakota drove back to Mandy and Dana’s shared home and, after arriving, slipped into the outfit her mistresses had instructed her to wear. Feeling the cool air rush onto her exposed skin as she wore this skimpy maid uniform, Dakota still wondered if this was worth the sacrifice, pondering whether she had made the right choice.

“Da...Dakota?” A familiar and distinct accent suddenly called out, pulling her away from her thoughts.

And when Tegan Nox emerged in a costume similar to hers, accompanied by her buff blonde mistresses, that was when Dakota knew she, indeed, had made the right choice, the Kiwi eager to see what other surprises Mistress Brooke and Mistress Rose had in store for her new submissive life.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)


End file.
